Inuyasha & the Gang Gone Greek
by heathnich
Summary: Kagome's life is perfect- she is in the hottest sorority at FSU, she's dating the next pres of the best fraternity on campus, AND she's in the running for pres next year. Too bad now she has to deal with an unwelcomed piece of her home life at school.


**A/N: **Hello! So, this is my first try at fanfic writing in quite a long time! (My last one was in '06...) Basically, the story was inspired by my love of Inuyasha and my love for the ABC show, Greek. I did not include it as a crossover because Greek-life is a real life experience, and while I was _loosely_ inspired by the television show, my story doesn't follow the plot of Greek or share anything with it besides Greek life.

**Please note: **All greek houses have unique names and I have tried very hard to make sure they are not shared with existing organizations, although I may have missed some. Please understand these houses/chapters are all COMPLETELY fictional and are absolutely not based upon any existing sororities or fraternities. All rituals and symbolism for any house was created by me solely for the purpose to entertain! (Also- I'm only referring to the university as FSU. I got the name from _Feudal Shikon University_. It is way lame, so I didn't include it in the text, but I didn't want you to think I was talking about Florida!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Greek, or any pop-culture references that may enter into my story. Those belong to their respected owners and I am not profiting whatsoever off of any of it.  
><strong>-

Chapter 1: Women Studies or Studying Women?  
>-Kagome-<p>

Kagome scrutinized her appearance in the floor length mirror: fashionable, classy, and polished? Check. After touching up her makeup, she tipped her outfit into soror perfection with a strand of pearls around her neck. As she was taking a final once over, she heard a whistle from behind her. Sango, her best friend, entered their shared double bedroom on the top floor of the Alpha Zeta Alpha house; Kilala, the AZA mascot and the love of Sango's life, followed the woman swiftly through the door before Sango could close it.

"You look amazing as always, Kagome!" Sango said, scrutinizing her friend's outfit once again for her. Her gaze stopped at Kagome's shoes and she scrunched her nose. "These will look way hotter," she said, removing a pair from her closet and tossing them to her 'bestie.'

"Thanks, Sango! What a life saver. These are great!" Kagome slipped on the footwear and modeled in front of the mirror once more for good measure. Sango was right. As always, when it came to clothes. The shoes made all the difference. Kagome eyed her pajama clad friend. "I'm so jealous of your schedule this semester!" She threw a glance to the digital clock on the nightstand between the two women's beds: 7:34. "Eight a.m. classes suck so bad."

Sango flopped down onto her bed, yawning and stretching widely. "Yeah, but at least you don't have night classes. I have two. That's so going to cut into my social life!" Sango pouted a little as she threw herself backwards, landing on her pink and gray AZA pillow. Kilala hopped onto her stomach and curled into a comfortable little ball. "What the heck happened to summer?" She pulled one of the many stuffed cats that adorned her bed over her face and groaned into it.

"Sango, it's the first day! Don't get so crabby already. You'll be wishing you saved up some of that frustration come midterms." Kagome loved to tease her friend; it reminded her how close they were. It had been only two years since the two roomed together as freshmen at FSU, and it had been two years since they both pledged AZA. She was grateful for Sango; she provided a level of comfort to the big scary unknown that was college. Smiling at her reflection, she grabbed her AZA tote bag which contained her books. She then turned to her sleepy friend who had mumbled something unintelligible into her stuffed cat. "Come downstairs and grab some coffee with me; see me off to class on my first day like a good sister."

The stuffed cat which had once been on Sango's face was launched at Kagome's head. She laughed as she dodged it and pulled Sango up by her arm. Kilala mewed in annoyance as she was forced to move. "Come on!" Kagome laughed as she tugged the unwilling Sango. "You need to get up and at 'em, anyway. Don't you still have to stop by the bookstore before your ten a.m.?" Kagome grinned as she realized she was winning the battle. Sango pouted, but she allowed her roommate to pull her out of bed.

"This sucks." She said, simply, following the chipper girl downstairs. Kagome noticed that Sango perked up at the smell of coffee. Smiling, she waved as Sango nodded to the group of sisters already occupying the kitchen in various states of readiness. It was the first day of school at FSU and everyone in the house was preparing for it as though it were her wedding.

Kagome smiled and waved to the AZAs around the coffee pot. Reaching into the cupboard for two mugs, one of which was her travel mug, Kagome couldn't help but be proud of her life so far. She had made great marks -well, decent marks, anyway- in all of her classes, she had declared a major, and she was an involved member of the top sorority on campus. Not to mention that she was dating the next Delta president. Life was good.

"Hey, little sis!" Kagome heard behind her. She turned and smiled warmly at the raven-haired beauty, Kikyo, her big sister and AZA president.

"Hey, Kikyo! Good morning." Kagome filled hers and Sango's mugs, using the last of the coffee. She swiftly reset the pot as she made conversation. "Do you have an eight a.m., too?"

"No, fortunately. I don't have class until nine. But I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Kikyo answered.

"I know. I didn't see much of anyone over the summer. Really just Sango. I picked up a summer job just to keep myself from going crazy!"

"I know what you mean. I would have gone stark mad without my internship."

Kagome smiled and looked at the clock, "Oh, damn. I've got to run; can't be late the first day! Bye, big sis! Bye, Sango! Don't forget to stop at the bookstore!"

Kagome ducked quickly out of the AZA house and smiled at the new day. She looked up and down Greek row, not surprised to see little activity. Greeks, and non-Greeks alike, at FSU were notorious for scrambling for the later classes. Being a morning person, Kagome was one of the few to embrace the dreaded eight a.m. She readjusted her bag proudly displaying her Greek affiliation in their signature rose and silver, and headed towards her women's study course.

"Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised to see you out and about this early?" Kagome turned towards the voice that was alarmingly close to her. She came face to face with a chest- a very well toned and broad chest, she tried not to notice- emblazoned in the Greek letters Kappa Gamma Omega. She lifted her gaze and her blue eyes met golden ones. She visibly relaxed when she saw the KG president.

"Oh my God, Inuyasha! You scared me!" She laughed at herself before pausing, "Wait. You know it's eight in the morning, right? Not at night. You didn't mix up the a.m/p.m settings on your clock again, did you?"

The silver haired half-demon smirked at her. "Yes, I'm aware, smartass. Actually, I'm on my way to class."

Kagome stopped in her tracks. "You? Class? At eight?" Her voice grew more shrill with each question. "You're not serious?"

"Of course I am!" he said, indignantly. "You know, between being ridiculously hot and partying like a rock star, I manage to squeeze in a little bit of studying."

Kagome snorted. Doubtful. "What building are you headed to?"

"Anderson."

"Me, too."

"Cool. Walk together?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

The two walked in comfortable silence, and Kagome smiled at how easily she could just _be_ when Inuyasha was around. Even after all of their history, Inuyasha would always have a place in her heart; he had been her best friend all Freshman year. They had been inseparable. Then they had dated last year, and that had turned out disastrously. She frowned to herself, not willing to go down that road at such an early hour- not even she was _that _much of a morning person. Upon reaching the Anderson building, Kagome and Inuyasha both headed towards the elevator.

"What floor?" He asked after they had boarded.

"Um, fifth."

"What a coincidence, Miss Higarashi." He flashed her a charming smile and her heart skipped a beat. She hated how care-free he was. Actually, no, she didn't. It was what had drawn her to him in the first place.

"Well, it was good to see you, Yash." She flashed him a smile as she headed towards her classroom.

"Yeah, you too, 'Gome."

After a minute, Kagome realized she was being followed. She peeked over her shoulder and her eyebrow twitched. No. Impossible. He was not headed the same direction as her; there was no way they were in the same class. The world wasn't that small! She picked up the pace and practically ran into the room, slamming herself down at the first available seat.

"Hey, Kagome!" she heard from directly behind her. Her eyebrow twitched again. No. Way. She turned around slowly, only to come face to face with Inuyasha's KG brother and best friend, Miroku.

"Uh… hey, Miroku."

"Yash!" Miroku waved, looking past her. "I saved you a seat, man."

Kagome took a deep breath to regain her composure. Since she had refused to turn around, she didn't see him until he had settled into the chair next to Miroku.

"And what, exactly, do you two think you're doing in a women's studies class?" She tried to keep her emotions in check, but it was proving quite hard.

"Why, we're going to study women, of course!" Miroku beamed at her.

Just as Kagome turned to the front with a groan, the professor entered the room. She was an elderly lady, although she was in no way soft. Extremely thin, angular and with an expression that looked like she could suck your soul out with a single glance, the woman introduced herself as Doctor Krebs.

"Just a warning," Dr. Krebs added as she handed out the syllabus, "this is a serious class. It will be difficult. It will be challenging. If you are here for dishonorable reasons, you may as well leave now. I have little patience for funny business."

Kagome heard two audible gulps behind her, and she could almost feel the two frat guys tremble.

Kagome decided she was going to enjoy this class.


End file.
